TFv03 CH 27 Esse Quam Videri (annotated)
Annotations for Esse Quam Videri from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 694 Esse quam videri is a Latin phrase meaning "To be, rather than to seem" (to be). It has been used as a motto by a number of different groups Page 695 Asheville Asheville is a city in and the county seat of Buncombe County, North Carolina; Page 702 coming upon a clearing like the Xanther vision, but also Zampano’s French letter in HoL Page 704 Arsenal also mentioned on pg 345, perhaps some sort of viruses? Hämeenlinna (Swedish: Tavastehus) is a city and municipality of about 68,000 inhabitants in the heart of the historical province of Häme in the south of Finland. Page 705 "The Screwfly Solution" is a 1977 science fiction short story by Raccoona Sheldon, a pen name for psychologist Alice Sheldon, who was better known by her other nom de plume, James Tiptree, Jr. It received the Nebula Award for Best Novelette, and has been adapted into a television film. The title refers to the sterile insect technique, a technique of eradicating the population of screwflies by the release of large amounts of sterilized males that would compete with fertile males, thus reducing the native population more with each generation this is done. This story concerns a similar distortion of human sexuality with disastrous results. The story begins with an exchange of letters and news clippings between Alan, a scientist working on parasite eradication in Colombia, and his wife Anne at home in the U.S., concerning an epidemic of organized murder of women by men. Some scientists suspect a biological cause for this sexually selective insanity (selected observations of lab animals indicate that the normal male sexual urges are spiraling out of control, resulting in death), but the murderers feel it is a natural instinct and have constructed elaborate misogynistic rationalizations for it. For example, a new religious movement is spreading along with the murders: the Sons of Adam, who believe that women are evil, that the garden was a paradise before women were introduced, and that God is telling them to get rid of all of the women. When the religion initially arises, prior to the organized murders, little is done to stop the ideology's spread, nor are their actions of evicting women from the areas the men control prevented. Alan realizes that the disease causes male sexual impulses to instead become violent impulses. Alan, a sensitive, kindly man, realizes that he himself is succumbing and tries to resist the impulses, as well as isolate himself from women. While this occurs, his wife and teenaged daughter have a number of mother-daughter conflicts: the daughter, faithful to her father, refuses to believe her mother's warnings about him. She sneaks off to visit her father, and he murders her, killing himself after the horrific realization of his action. Anne flees north, to Canada, since the disease began in the tropical zones and spread outward. After most of the world's women are dead, adult men start murdering boys. In the end, Anne, pursued by an entire society bent on femicide, discovers the source and motivation behind the plague: an alien species is intentionally causing the human race to destroy itself so that the aliens can have Earth for themselves. (WIkipedia) Alice ? Page 706 Catalepsy ''' a medical condition characterized by a trance or seizure with a loss of sensation and consciousness accompanied by rigidity of the body Page 712 '''book list – Cas’s bookshelf Patrick Luciano Them or Us - Archetypal Interpretations of Fifties Alien Invasion Films. J.O. Bailey - Pilgrims Through Space and Time - Trends and Patterns in Scientific and Utopian Fiction. The Fifth Head of Cerberus is the title of both a novella and a single-volume collection of three novellas, written by American science fiction and fantasy author Gene Wolfe, both published in 1972. Pee Wee Reese ''' was an American professional baseball player '''Roy Campanella (November 19, 1921 – June 26, 1993), nicknamed "Campy", was an American baseball player, primarily as a catcher. His playing career ended in 1958 when he was paralyzed by an automobile accident. Widely considered to have been one of the greatest catchers in the history of the game. picture This bobble head is a nod to Larry Mccaffery and Sinda Gregory, literary critics who own this bobble head. It was revealed when Mark Z. Danielewski visited SDSU to celebrate the opening of the Larry McCaffery Archive. Yo can see the stream of the opening here. (they talk about it circa at the 57 minute mark) Knob Creek ''' bourbon whiskey '''Borrego Springs is a census-designated place (CDP) in San Diego County, California. The population was 3,429 at the 2010 census Page 713 Fonts Point overlooking the Borrego Badlands, is one of the most popular destinations in Anza-Borrego Desert State Park. The look from Fonts point is in the chapter image. Category:Annotations